


Crazy Love

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Day 5, HaiKise Week, Strippers & Strip Clubs, prompt: M-Rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“Crazy Love” didn't look like most strip clubs Ryouta had visited."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what I did after I watched Magic Mike 2? I wrote this. Guess what I did after watching it for the second time? I proof-read this. So basically, watch Magic Mike 2 and then read this. For music, I'd say go to 8tracks and search for some stripper playlist.

“Crazy Love” didn't look like most strip clubs Ryouta had visited. For starters, it was big. Usually the ones he'd gone to had been pretty small, just a room with a stage with a pole and several tables and chairs around. This room was large enough to be a ball room, with the tables being several feet away from each other. The bar was big too and everything was decorated in taste, with the main colours being black and red. The most surprising thing was the lack of a pole in the stage.

Ryouta didn't usually frequent these type of bars but when he'd heard from another model how the club was “simply amazing” and how all the strippers were “unbelievably hot” and “the best dancers in the whole world” he'd had to go and see with his own eyes what was so great about it.

It was a Saturday, so the crowd was already big, even though it was still pretty early in the night. He considered sitting at a table – those chairs really did look comfortable – but in the end decided a guy sitting alone would probably call some attention, which he didn't want – the Japanese media loved a scandal and he hadn't given them one since coming out as bi – so he ended up sitting at a bench by the bar, a bit closer to the stage than he'd been going for but if the shows ended up being as good as promised, then he probably wouldn't regret it.

He ordered some sake while he waited and the room kept filling up. Mostly the clients were females, but he saw some males too.

Finally, around ten pm a big guy got on stage. He was wearing, of all things, cowboy clothes. Ryouta had to admit he'd been expecting something a bit more... well, more.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! And others,” he gave a smirk to the crowd, who immediately whooped and Ryouta raised an eyebrow at that. Either the bartender had been busy or this was a crowd who was used to it and knew what was coming. “I hope you're all prepared for tonight, because it is going to be a special one!” More whooping and Ryouta had to admit he was starting to feel some adrenaline. The excitement was contagious. “Of course, all nights here are special,” some people in the crowd laughed, “but today is a Saturday, so you know what that means.”

The screaming took some more seconds to stop this time, “that's right, we're going to have a group dance besides the solo ones. And tonight we have all the main guys. You're in for a very, very special treat,” he lowered his hat and the crowd kept going crazy. Ryouta hadn't screamed or clapped along but he found himself moving his leg up and down.

Suddenly the lights went out and the crowd became a big quieter, although not completely. A song started, which Ryouta did not know. It sounded a bit more calmer than he'd been expecting, but he couldn't say it wasn't sexy.

The lights came on to the stage slowly, and never strongly enough that he could see the guys' faces completely.

Five guys were on the stage wearing black suits and slowly they started moving to the beat. Firstly they put their hands behind their necks, just moving their waist front and back, already making the crowd wild.

Ryouta wasn't seeing anything out of the ordinary yet, but he had to admit the guys were certainly in synch. They all took their jackets at the same time, throwing them backwards.

There were never any special moves. All in all the moves were slow, but as the minutes passed and the song continued, never getting very agitated, but contituing its sexy rhythm, Ryouta found himself transfixed. The guys had taken out their shirts slowly, showing how in shape they all were, and had kept moving their waists and arms and Ryouta was going to need to order another sake once the dance was over.

In the end they never took their pants off, just lowered them a bit, to show the beginnings of red thongs, but the crowd still seemed to approve completely, sending several bills to the stage.

It was strange; the moves really hadn't been anything out of the ordinary – he'd probably have been able to copy them without a problem – but he still found himself out of breath.

By the time he had another glass in his hand; he hadn't been the only one needed some refreshment, a new song was beginning.

The first guy with his solo act was probably the most cliché thing he'd ever seen – he was wearing a police uniform, with the hat and everything.

The song wasn't that fast either, but it still kept that sexy aura around.

He danced around the stage slowly, making some unexpected moves here and there, but mostly he just moved his waist, making it very clear exactly what he was packing.

After the first minute, things finally started changing. Instead of just walking around the room, he added some almost ballerina scenes. He twirled around some times, walking fast to one side, ripping of his shirt and then moving back and the music really was more calmer than Ryouta'd been expecting, but somehow it fitted the place, just like the slow moves did.

The “cop” ended in his underwear, tight black boxers filled with wrinkled notes and the crowd was going wilder.

The second move had a music that actually had a fast beat and Ryouta was pretty sure it was Rihanna singing, but probably one of the old ones.

The guy was a “fireman” and man, did he have some moves. He was wearing a fireman costume and “was” definitely was the best tense because it did not take long before he was dancing in just his underwear.

He moved up and down with the beat, showing his perfect abs and strong arms and legs and Ryouta was definitely starting to enjoy himself.

Ryouta had no idea what the lyrics were about, but he was pretty sure they fitted the guy, because the way he moved with the song... it was perfect coordination.

The only part he understood was “I don't know who you think I am” which made him jump to the floor and slowly get up, moving his arms to one side and another and once again going back to the waist movement, showing off his hose. It seemed to be the strippers' favourite one but Ryouta could not say it bothered him.

The third dancer came up to a kind of eletronic sound and he moved slowly. He was wearing constructor's clothes, with that ugly yellow hat making his face invisible to the crowd, what with the way he was lowering his head and what not.

He didn't undress as quickly as the other, or even move his head up for several moments.

Instead he just moved his waist and his legs until he was turning around, moving sexier than Ryouta had ever seen someone doing, and slowly taking the horrible jacket off.

The muscles in his back... Ryouta could just imagine how the guy would be able to actually pick him up and fuck him. He felt a bit embarrassed at his thought, even if at least another half of the room was probably sharing it, but he still couldn't look away.

The guy turned back, threw the hat away and Ryouta was struck dumb. He was looking at Haizaki Shougo.

He passed the rest of the song in a sort of a daze. He didn't look away for even one second, barely blinking, but no, it wasn't a lie. Haizaki Shougo was a stripper and a damn good one.

Ryouta didn't want to feel attracted to his ex-teammate, especially when he only remembered him as a huge asshole, but Haizaki was... hot, to say the least, what with the fact he'd gone back to his original hair colour with a sytlish cut, some ink here and there and finally... those muscles. Ryouta had some too and he'd been around naked guys a lot but he had to admit it had been a while since he'd seen such a good body. It even seemd to sparkle, although that might have had to do with some product.

The song gost faster after two minutes and Haizaki was just dancing in a very tight red thong, almost like there was no one watching, and Ryouta was transfixed. The way he moved his body made it look like the easiest thing ever and his mucles were squeezing and basically Ryouta had one thought by the end of the song: to get a private dance from him.

He asked the bartender if that was possible, not caring if he was looking desperate, and was answered with “only when the other solos are done” with a bit of a smirk, “he's always a big hit,” he continued, winking at Ryouta, who gave a smile in return but his mind was already away.

He barely paid attention to the next two songs, even though the two guys were definitely hot and knew what they were doing. The songs went from one ear to the other in seconds and all he could focus was when exactly they'd be done.

Still, he didn't want to look that uncomfortable, so he didn't say anything more to the bartender. He'd already made his wish, surely he'd be called soon.

More songs came on and then the dancers came out, moving around the room and collecting bills from grabby hands.

Ryouta put some bills on one guy – he had no idea which one – but his eyes were scanning the room for a grey head.

He found it moving through tables, looking comfortable and sexy and yeah, Ryouta didn't care if Haizaki was still a huge bag of dicks or not. There was just one dick he wanted.

One of the guys stayed by a rowdy table of women, while another kept dancing around. The other three, Haizaki included, went back to where they'd come from.

“You still want that private dance?” The bartender asked and Ryouta had to force himself to make sure his voice wouldn't sound shakey when he answered, “yes.”

“Go through that door. He'll be with you in no time,” the bartended pointed and then went back to his work. Obviously showing doors to clients to have a private dance wasn't a new deal for him.

Ryouta's legs were a bit gelatin like when he got up, but he blamed it on the fact that he'd been sitting for so long and on the three glasses of sake he'd drank.

The room wasn't big. But it wasn't that small either. The walls were red, as was the chair in the middle of it, with a small column screwed onto a corner of the room. Apart from it the place was bare. Well, it wasn't like much else was needed for a lap dance.

Ryouta took his jacket, hanging it on the chair – the room was hot – and then sat. With the music cut off his thoughts were becoming less slugish and he was becoming a bit uncertain about his decision.

But before he could actually decide on whether to leave or not, the music started. It wasn't very upbeat, but it wasn't that slow either. Basically the perfect rhythm for a lap dance, or so he thought.

The door opened and there Haizaki was, this time wearing different underwear. It wasn't a thong but black panties, with some quilling and everything and he swallowed once at the sight.

Haizaki recognized him immediately, he could see it from his eyes, but he didn't say anything. Instead he just moved until he was sitting right on Ryouta's knees, draping both arms around his neck and then he was slowly starting to move his hips, hanging his head back and Ryouta was definitely getting a boner, but that was normal, right?

He'd been to strip clubs before but he'd never actually requested a private dance, so he had no idea what the rules were. From what he knew, you shouldn't touch them, not unless they allowed it. Probably why the chair had armrests, which he was holding onto tightly, almost putting his nails in it when Haizaki moved from his knees to his groin, actually touching with his own and Ryouta moaned out loud before he could stop it.

Suddenly Haizaki was looking at him, never stopping his sinful movements.

He moved his head until it was standing by Kise and when he spoke his lips actually touched his ear, “tell me, did you request anyone or was it me specially?”

“You,” Ryouta answered in a breathless tone but he didn't care. He was horny, Haizaki was on top of him and kept putting his weight on his cock and it was getting really hard not to grab onto him. Ryouta didn't even know if he wanted to be fucked or do the fucking at this point. He just knew he wanted to touch the other man.

“Why?” Haizaki asked and Ryouta was having trouble understanding what he was asking. How he could talk so normally, when Ryouta was feeling a bulge against his own.

“Because I wanted to,” he forced out. He didn't have any particular reason, not aside from “I want that ass” but since he wasn't sure how that would go over, he went with something that wasn't completely a lie. He had wanted the dance.

Suddenly Haizaki got up and Ryouta was pretty sure that if he wasn't about to get punched, then at least thrown out, but instead he just turned until his back was to Ryouta and then he was sitting back down and moving up and down and Ryouta had thought he was over the age of coming in his pants, but he was pretty sure it was going to happen.

It was just some short moments before Haizaki was once again moving until he was turned to him, sitting down with some strenght on top of him, but he didn't immediately start rocking his hips again.

Ryouta was out of breath and more horny than he remembered being in a long time and he had no idea how his night had turned out like this but he was not complaining.

“Say no if you want to stop,” Haizaki said and before Ryouta could ask, “stop what?” Haizaki was moving closer and suddenly he was licking his neck, ending by sucking his Adam's apple and Ryouta could feel his teeth scratching and was he going to be bitten?

Luckily what happened was that Haizaki simply started moving lower, opening Ryouta's shirt slowly, button by button and Ryouta was usually the one doing the teasing, not the other way around.

“Do you do this with everyone?” He was pretty sure that question was going to end this abruptely, but it was out before he could stop it.

“No,” Haizaki mumbled against his chest, apparently not finding any injury in the question, and then he was sucking one of Ryouta's nipples and in some abstract way he noted the song had finished and that the only sounds around the room were those of sucking and moans and he was getting harder by the second.

Haizaki used his teeth once again. He never bit or anything of the sort, but Ryouta was always aware of their presence.

“Unless you have a condom, you're gonna have to deal with a blowjob,” Haizaki's voice was sounding way too normal regarding the action he was proposing but Ryouta was far too gone to care.

Haizaki continued his ministrations on his torso, licking around his belly button and messing with his pubic hair and then slowly zipping him down.

“Are you happy to see me or is that a phone?” Haizaki said, more to his crotch than to his actual face and Ryouta groaned at that horrible joke. Haizaki engulfed about half of his cock in one ago and so Ryouta forgot all the complaints he'd been preparing to say.

He still played dirty.

Ryouta put one hand on Haizaki's hair, which was surprisingly soft, but didn't actually push it down further. That wasn't something he did without the consent of the other.

Haizaki actually moaned around his cock, which in turn made Ryouta turn louder and if the walls weren't soundproof, then at least he hoped the music was loud enough to silence his cries.

One thing was for sure; Haizaki knew exactly what he was doing. He licked and sucked and one hand was playing with his balls and Ryouta could usually hold off for some time, but he'd been hard ever since Haizaki's solo act, so with a cry he came.

He panted and looked down, meeting Haizaki's eyes while he cleaned him with his tongue and Ryouta was not young enough to get hard that easily again, but he was definitely going to keep that image in his head for a while to jack off to.

Haizaki slowly got up and his panties were starting to get a little dirty, but it was clearly just pre-come.

Ryouta got up slowly too and smirked, holding onto Haizaki's shoulders and moving him around, then pushing him down with a bang.

“How about I return the favour?” He smirked and got to his knees. Haizaki didn't say anything, but soon enough he was moaning as Ryouta started licking through the underwear.

The stench of testosterone and sperm was strong and it was one he profundely enjoyed.

He was still feeling a bit wobbly, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to give the best blowjob Haizaki had ever gotten. The grey-haired man wasn't the only one with experience on that field.

He slowly started pulling his underwear down, making sure to touch his cock with it, knowing how sensitive he was probably feeling and just as expected, Haizaki made a little sound, half pain, half pleasure.

He started by licking his balls, deciding to leave his cock for afterwards. He put them in his mouth, sucking on to them, before he finally let go to lick his way towards he head, putting it in his mouth and sucking on it like a lolipop.

He started playing with Haizaki's hole, never actually entering, just moving his finger around, teasing it and the sounds Haizaki was making were the most beautiful he'd heard in a long while.

When he put more inside his mouth, it was also when he finally pushed the finger in, releasing a sound from Haizaki, kind of like a cat. He didn't push in very far, just a small bit, to give it a small taste.

He moved it around but mostly he focused on his mouth, using every trick he knew to give the most pleasure to Haizaki.

He was hard and he was a bit bigger than Ryouta and his cock was definitely giving a twitch or two. He wanted to get fucked hard against the wall.

He took his finger out and moved his mouth away at the same time and immediately Haizaki started sounding angry, asking why he was stopping and calling him a tease, but Ryouta just moved until he was now the one straddling him, and started giving him a handjob.

Haizaki stopped his complaining with a moan and Ryouta moved his mouth to his ear.

“I can't stop imagining you fucking me. Against the wall would be good. You'd fuck me real hard and fast. Or maybe you could fuck me while I had my legs around you? You look like you could endure it,” he gave a squeeze, “or maybe I could fuck you. I'd do it slowly. Wouldn't let you touch yourself. I'd make you beg and cry until you couldn't even remember your name.”

Haizaki came and then they spent the next seconds just panting against each other. For the first time, Ryouta realized that they hadn't even kissed. But before he could fix that – he didn't care for the come in both of their mouths – Haizaki was pushing him down to the floor. The chair tombled but neither cared, not with the way Haizaki had his weight basically all on top of him.

“Big talk coming from someone who came in less than a minute,” Haizaki said, looking into his eyes and smirking.

“I was hard since I saw you dance,” Ryouta replied honestly, mostly because he wanted to see the reaction he'd get.

Haizaki wasn't shocked or anything of the sort, he just continued to smirk, “happens to a lot of my clients.”

“You give this special treatment to all?” Ryouta asked an eyebrow, even though he had some hazy memories of having already asked it.

“Nah, just the ones that get me hot.”

“Thank you,” Ryouta replied.

“But you didn't give as good as you promised,” Haizaki said and if he was trying to provoke him, he was doing it the right way.

Ryouta squinted and moved just a bit, so that some weight was on his elbows and he could push his head up, until their noses were actually touching. Then he licked his lips, “baby, I can deliever so much more.”

“Promise?” Haizaki asked and then he was the one licking his lips. He didn't let him answer, “I get off at one.”

Then he was getting up. He put the chair back on its place, leaving Ryouta laying on the floor. He looked down and then scrunched his nose at Ryouta, “you ruined my underwear.”

“I'll get you a new one,” Ryouta said and finally got up, taking some tissues from his coat. He passed a couple to Haizaki and with a couple cleaned himself. After they were both done, he picked up his wallet. How much was a lap dance? He probably had more than enough in his hand, but he didn't care. Haizaki had treated him as a VIP, after all.

Haizaki watched him in silent. Ryouta moved closer until they were sharing breathing space once again. Then he slowly put the bills in his underwear.

“I'll see you at one,” he murmured against Haizaki's ear.

Haizaki smirked, grabbed his ass and whispered into his ear, “I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be walking straight tomorrow.”

“Now who's making promises?” Ryouta asked, but he couldn't stop the shaking in his voice.

“Don't worry, I always deliver,” then he was out of the room and Ryouta fell to the chair. He needed to get his strenght up, after all.


End file.
